In the prior art, the application of a planar light emitting device using an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) has been proposed for lightings or the like. The light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic EL layer including an organic light emitting layer arranged between two electrodes. The light emitting device emits light from the organic EL layer with current that flows through the organic EL layer in accordance with voltage applied between two electrodes. For example, at least two sets of terminals are formed on a substrate. The terminals of each set are each connected to a conductor and two electrodes. This supplies voltage to the organic EL layer (for example, refer to patent document 1).